Current liquid dispensing guns are equipped to dispense water. While water guns are great for fun events, the water guns cannot be easily used to dispense carbonated drinks. The carbonation in such drinks, if used in a liquid dispensing squirt device, would increase both the range of the toy and the user's enjoyment. Therefore, a need exists for a liquid dispensing squirt gun that dispenses carbonated beverages.
Various attempts to meet this need have been made. One such attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,071, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a squirt gun. While this disclosure does provide for a pressurized stream of water, it does not provide for a system that can utilize carbonated beverages.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,839, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a revolver-shaped squirt gun. While this disclosure does provide for simple design, it also is unable to utilize carbonated beverages.
Yet another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,208, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a compression-spray device. While this patent does disclose a pressurized spray system, it is not adequately configured for use with a carbonated can nor is it suitable for recreational use.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have thus far been unsuccessful. A need exists for a new liquid dispensing squirt device to avoid the above-mentioned problems.